


Praise Me

by agrajag



Series: Kinktober 2019 [7]
Category: IT (Movies - Muschietti)
Genre: Kinktober, M/M, Praise Kink
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-07
Updated: 2019-10-07
Packaged: 2020-11-27 04:56:35
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 922
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20942624
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/agrajag/pseuds/agrajag
Summary: [H]e definitely wasn't a paradigm for self acceptance, but he had a little more experience than Eddie and was trying to help him as best he could. It was difficult, though, when Eddie spent his whole life not only hearing the same homophobic shit that Richie got, but all the germaphobic shit he got from his mother as well.He only hoped [what he was doing] was enough. At least, for the time being. That Eddie would see that there was absolutely nothing wrong with him.





	Praise Me

**Author's Note:**

> omg so i started thinking that this would end up as eddie being praised and it turned into richie being praised and i'm not sure how i feel about the whole thing ¯\\_(ツ)_/¯

Richie knew he technically couldn't say shit considering how fucking repressed he had been before he had come out. If you could call it coming out. More like finally admitting to himself that he was gay and having a handful of anonymous hook ups before his career really started to take off. So, yeah, he definitely wasn't a paradigm for self acceptance, but he had a little more experience than Eddie and was trying to help him as best he could. It was difficult, though, when Eddie spent his whole life not only hearing the same homophobic shit that Richie got, but all the germaphobic shit he got from his mother as well. Eddie truly believed that he was dirty because he was gay and that he was going to get sick and die if he ever acted on those feelings. And, yeah, a near death experience was more than enough to light a fire under Eddie's ass. He had a long talk with Myra before packing his stuff up and moving in with Richie. As a roommate at first, but he had been on a roll, and it only took a couple days before he was confessing his feelings and Richie was whispering 'Oh, thank God' into his hair as he held him close and they were falling into Richie's bed as they kissed each other with all the love they had been bottling up for three fucking decades.

And they _had_ moved on to much more than kissing, although kissing was fantastic in itself. Richie could spend the rest of his life kissing Eddie if he could. If it wasn't impractical. The sex was also pretty fantastic, but Richie could tell that it was still freaking Eddie out a little bit. He was definitely holding himself back. Richie wanted to help him with it, but he didn't even know where to begin.

Well, he knew that he was going to show Eddie how much he loved him every single day and he knew that was probably a good place to begin.

He had told his manager and agent that he was going to take a little bit longer off so that he could work on his new material. They were angry at first, but when he sent the first few jokes to them to look over, they were 100% on board. Since he was allowed some more time off, he was able to make pancakes from scratch and eggs over easy and fresh ground coffee for breakfast every day so he could surprise Eddie. Although it probably stopped being a surprise after the third or fourth time. He was there to hold Eddie's hand and enable him to procrastinate from job hunting by watching crappy day time television. He had all the time in the world to steal kisses from Eddie throughout the entire day and to tell him 'I love you' throughout the entire day and make love to him throughout the entire day.

He only hoped that it was enough. At least, for the time being. That Eddie would see that there was absolutely nothing wrong with him.

It usually seemed to do the trick, but there were still times that it still got to Eddie.

He was fine at first, but as Richie had bottomed out, he started crying. Richie tried to pull out so he could comfort him, but Eddie quickly stopped him.

"No, no. It's okay, Rich. It's okay. Just... gimme a moment."

Richie raised and eyebrow.

"Baby, I'm not going to keep fucking you if you're upset."

"If you could maybe not call it 'fucking' that'd help," Eddie said through clenched teeth.

"See? That's exactly why we should stop right now."

"I'm allowed to dislike my boyfriend's word choice. Like, it's easier when you, you know..."

"When I doth sound like Shakespeare?" Richie asked, holding out his hand a la Hamlet. "I can reciteth prose, if thou require?"

"You don't have to go _that_ far," Eddie said, but he was laughing. "I don't know. I like when you make me feel loved."

"You _have_ noticed?" Richie smiled. "Okay, well, I can continue doing that, baby."

"Thanks Richie," Eddie said softly. "You're so good to me."

"That's the nicest you've ever been to me, I think. I like it."

Eddie wiggled his hips, spurring Richie on, and he started moving again. He leaned down to kiss Eddie, though that didn't last long. He buried his face into Eddie's neck, breathing harshly, as his thrusts got faster. Eddie's hands came up and held Richie's head in place.

"That's it, Rich. You're doing so good. Make me feel so good."

"Yeah, baby?"

"God, yeah, Rich. You're the most loving person I've ever met. You're the best thing that's ever happened to me. I love you so much."

"Oh shit," Richie gasped as he came.

"That's it, baby," Eddie said, hands rubbing Richie's head gently. "You love me better than anyone else ever could."

"You got that right," Richie said and Eddie laughed, breath tickling his ear. "I love you, too, obviously."

"I know, Richie. And I'm going to keep trying to be the guy who deserves your love."

"Oh Eddie. You know you already do, right?" Richie slowly pulled out, kissing Eddie through it, and wrapped his hand around Eddie's cock. "But that's okay. I'll get it through your thick skull someday."

"Maybe don't insult my intelligence while trying to be romantic," Eddie said as he rolled his eyes. "You're lucky I love you."

"Yeah I am."


End file.
